


Dream You

by Gypsyn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsyn/pseuds/Gypsyn
Summary: "Dream you is a big idiot," Kagome grumbled at Inuyasha suddenly.The dog demon raised a dark eyebrow and cautiously replied with, "Oh yeah? What did he do?" Being extra careful to distinguish himself from the imaginary version of himself that was evidently owed a sit.





	Dream You

"Dream you is a big idiot," Kagome grumbled at Inuyasha suddenly. The dog demon raised a dark eyebrow and cautiously replied with, "Oh yeah? What did he do?" Being extra careful to distinguish himself from the imaginary version of himself that was evidently owed a sit.

She scowled. "I was stuck chasing a whole bunch of tiny demons trying to catch them all by myself and through the whole stupid dream you were just- "

"He," Inuyasha interrupted.

"Right, HE was just lounging around acting like a smug jerk and laughing his head off every time one of the stupid things escaped," she relayed as the group left their campsite and headed out on the road.

"Did you sit him?" Inuyasha asked wryly.

"Apparently dream you is immune to the beads," she grumbled.

Inuyasha sighed in quiet envy.

"You didn't sound so angry at dream Inuyasha two nights ago," Shippou said from her shoulder, flicking his tail in confusion.

Kagome gave the little kitsune her own confused look, opening her mouth to ask what he meant, and then she remembered the hot springs dream featuring a certain hanyou two nights ago. Her face turned red and her mouth snapped firmly closed.

Inuyasha noticed the look of embarrassment but didn't understand it.

"What? Was she talkin in her sleep again or somethin?" Inuyasha asked the kitsune.

"Not really, she was mostly-"

Kagome's hands instantly pressed themselves to Shippo's mouth, putting a stop to the humiliating explanation.

"l-lets just forget I said anything!" she squeaked, casting an overly cheerful smile in Inuyasha's direction.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Or you could tell me what you're tryin to hide and just get it over with," he replied stonily.

"It's nothing! Shippou must have been hearing things!" she insisted.

The kitsune opened his mouth to counter the denial but she shot him a look of pleading and he hesitated before saying, "Don't worry about it, I was probably half asleep."

Inuyasha frowned and opened his mouth to force an explanation from her but Kagome was already jogging past him to escape the mortifying interview.

"Hey!" he growled, starting after her. But Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder that stopped him.

"I'm a little busy here bouzo!" he snapped, looking back at the monk who had caught up to them impatiently.

"Ah, but I believe I know what Shippou was talking about," the human replied smoothly.

Kagome jerked to a halt to look back at the pair in horror.

Inuyasha caught the look and turned more fully to the monk. "So what was it?"

Miroku smiled and drew the half demon off to the side of the path whispering to him while Kagome stood there frozen.

But in the two seconds it took for Kagome to snap out of it and take a step back in their direction it was already over. Inuyasha pulled away from the huddle and gave a loud sputtered sound of incredulance. Instantly Kagome blushed and twirled back around redoubling her pace, determined to get as much space between her and the men as possible.

"But that's not FAIR!" Inuyasha complained a little too loudly in something close to a whine.

And even though she was mortally embarrassed, Kagome couldn't help but stifle a small laugh at that reaction. Maybe next time she saw dream Inuyasha she'd have to tell him how lucky he was.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on FF.Net here: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3783208/Gypsyn  
> -  
> I'm on Tumblr here: https://gypsin.tumblr.com/  
> and here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/punapurreciator (if you want my Miraculous Ladybug blog)  
> -  
> My Deviantart page is here: https://gypsyn13.deviantart.com/


End file.
